A Fairy Hostess?
by WritingSoul
Summary: As Lucy drifts further from Team Natsu, excluding Wendy, she learns a new magic and more of her linage. She ends up going to school with her brothers and their friends. What could go wrong? Is Natsu ever going to apologize? NaLu, TamaHaru, and Hosts/OC's, may be a sprinkling of RoWen.
1. Lucy's brothers?

**So, new crossover! _This will not be updated again until A Fairies Soul is complete, which will probably be done sometime this month._ Um, this is for a fandom tin which I have read multiple fanfics, and watched the anime, along with reading the end of the manga, so I know a lot. This will mainly follow the anime's plot, along with a sprinkling of manga, and of course changes to accommodate the story. **

**Please enjoy this crossover, and review!**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she climbed up the stairs to Master's office. She was still sore from the last training session.

Recently, she had began to explore the caster side of Celestial Magic; Celestial Space Magic. She had collected some new keys as well. It had been about a year since Lisanna had come back, and her and Lisanna had become closer than her and Levy. She was giving team Natsu the cold shoulder though, and so was Lisanna. They were down a member after Lucy had quit half a year ago. She talked to Happy and Wendy regularly, but was not happy with the other three. New people had joined, all of which she befriended after team Natsu had angered her. No one had the chance to hang out with her for long anymore, as she was always out training or on missions. Master had called her up to his office, and she was curious.

She knocked on the door softly, her knuckles hitting the cool wooden door.

"Come in, child." he called.

She came in and plopped down on the seat, blowing on the strands of hair that escaped the ponytail atop her head.

"You needed to see me?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Another training session with Monoceros?" He asked.

She groaned. "I swear, he has it out for me just because I'm stronger than him or something. I think it was because I rejected this guy at the mall."

"Anyway, I have a mission for you and a couple others." He stated.

She waved it off, grinning. "I'll take a look at it in a minute. Did you get that file for me?" She asked.

Makarov nodded, pulling out a file folder. He had already looked through it, and was wondering what would happen.

"Here you are."

Lucy eagerly took it from his hands,opening it to the family tree.

"What exactly are you looking for?" He asked.

She looked up at him.

"In the book I'm studying, it said that there were three families that Celestial Space Magic was passed down in. I wanted to know if there was a link." she said, studying the page.

"Ah here we are." She thought aloud, eyes scanning the text

 _"In the year X767, Lucy Hearfillia was born to Yuzuru Souh and Layla Hearfillia, ( Formerly Layla Haninozuka). Layla ran away soon after, only to marry Jude Heartfillia. Not long after, her half-brother Tamaki Suoh was born to Yuzuru Souh and Anne-Sophie de Grantaine( Formerly Anne-Sophie de Heartfillia). Her sister,Meichi Haninozuka had a drunken affair with Jude Heartfillia, resulting in the birth of Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Meichi Haninozuka kept the child, and confessed to Layla. Layla held no grudge against her sister or Jude, as they were intoxicated."_

Lucy dropped the folder on the desk, looking at Makarov.

"Did you know I had a half-brother?" she asked, looking at him.

"No, I wasn't aware. Who is he?" Makarov asked, wondering why she was only mentioning one of them.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka." She stated, hands shaking. She didn't mention the other one, as she already knew the second one, and she was assuming that Makarov had already read the file.

He seemed to pale a little at that, but kept quiet.

She held her tongue on Tamaki though, she wanted Haruhi to know about him first.

"Well, shall I call the others up?" He asked.

She nodded, relaxing back into her chair.

 _'Haru is not going to like this.'_ she thought, almost laughing at what she had thought.

* * *

Soon enough, he had called them up to the office, and Lucy exhaled. She hadn't known why she was holding her breath, nor did she care.

The twins were the first to step in, along with Sei and Jade. Kazumi was the last to step in, grinning once she saw Lucy.

"I have a special mission for this group, it is an undercover mission for an old friend of mine." He said.

"Who are we working for?" Sei asked. She had her glasses on, as she recently ran out of contacts.

Yuki and Yasuna both had white hair and blue tips. Their eyes were a startling green, and they were wearing the outfit Jade had on, minus the locket. Both of them were skinny, and they were quite gifted in the chest department.

Jade was a short girl, only 5'3. She had flowing platinum-blonde hair, and it was put up in a braid. Her eyes were a startling crimson, and she was wearing a blue and black striped shirt. Her skinny jeans were black, and they had slight rips in them. She also wore a heart-shaped locket that was gold.

Kazumi was about 5'7 and she was really pretty. She wasn't super fat, but not skinny either. She had Jet Black hair with bright blue streaks that went down to her waist. She also had bright Blue eyes and a big bust. Kazumi is a very nice person if you know her well. She's a bit of a matchmaker, we call her the demon's assistant. You don't want to be on her bad side either, and her magic level was on par with Laxus's! Kazumi uses Phoenix Slayer magic.

Sei was medium height , standing about 5'5 she had golden eyes, and her hair was a navy blue. She wore a pair of sweatpants and a Fall Out Boy T-shirt, along with her black-rimmed glasses.

Lucy snickered at her appearance, those were clothes she had put Sei in.

Sei glared at her, moving her long hair out of her face.

"I'm up for it." Kazumi shrugged.

"I'll go. I can train in my spare time." Lucy shrugged.

"We'll go! We needed a reason to hang out with Lu-Lu anyway!" The twins chorused mischievously, appearing at her sides.

"I suppose I will, but I would like to know who we are working for." Sei answered.

Jade pouted a little. "Will I be with Lu-nii?" She asked, a little devious smile growing.

"Yes Jade." Lucy groaned.

Jade cheered a little.

"Alright! I'm in!" She shouted.

"Good, as for your question Sei, you will be working for Yuzuru Souh. On this mission, you'll need to attend Ouran High School, and make sure that there are no dark mages over there. You'll be attending for a full year, and no one is to know where you come from." He said.

Lucy paled, standing abruptly.

"I'M WORKING FOR MY DAD?!"

* * *

 **Question Time!**

 _ **Should I do an Undertale fic?**_

 **Until Next Time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	2. To class we go!

**Wow, I was not expecting this to get so much attention. Luckily for you guys, I had another chapter made, so here you are!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Guest:** _Oh! O/ / /O Thank you!_

 **Writer and Reader D** : _Right now!_

 **darkend fairy** : _I updated!_

 **rosieh:** _Thank you! Here is the next chapter!_

 ** _ONWARDS!_**

* * *

Sei raised a blue eyebrow, golden eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Your father?" She asked.

Lucy bit her lip. "It's a long story, I'll tell you when we're on the train." She stood. "I'm going to go pack."

She turned on her heel and left, unaware of the five pairs of curious eyes following her.

* * *

"So basically-"

"-your dad-"

"is a manwhore." They finished in unison.

Lucy nodded. "Pretty much." She sighed.

They were currently on the train, passing time by talking.

Sei frowned, writing something in her notebook. "This is an interesting development."

Lucy shrugged slightly, perking up. "So, what do you think the boys are going to be like there?" she winked.

The twins rolled their eyes in unison, and Lucy pouted.

"Let's just hope the uniforms look good." She said, hoping she wouldn't look like a yellow marshmallow in the uniform.

* * *

Lucy huffed, stomping out of the room in the uniform. The twins were laughing hysterically, and everyone else was trying to bite back a laugh.

She looked at them in confusion. They had on the vest and undershirt, but no tie. They didn't wear the pants either, settling for a black skirt. The twins and Rei had on flats, and Jade and Maya had on heels.

Lucy shot the twins a glare, knowing they had one for her. Kazumi rolled her eyes at her friend, and shoved the uniform and a pair of black heels into her arms. She smiled at Kazumi before going to change.

(Lucy P.O.V) (In class)

"Please wait while I introduce you." The teacher said.

"Okay?" I said, looking around. The twins and I were at our homeroom, class 1-A.

The teacher waved me in, and the twins gave me a thumbs up and smirked.

I walked into the classroom, writing my name on the board.

I turned around.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia, favorite colors are purple and black, and I own the Heartfillia Kozern. Any questions?" I asked, growing tired of standing.

A couple people raised their hands.

I picked a guy that was sitting in the back.

"Are you single?" He asked, a cocky smirk forming on his face.

I flashed a cute smile his way.

"Would you like to know? I may rip out that pretty heart of yours." I purred, my hands on my hips.

I noticed most of the men looked love-struck, and two twins share a glance.

'I may as well have fun with this, since Natsu's not here.' I thought, walking over to sit down. My heels made a clicking sound on the white tile of the room as I walked over to my seat and I sat down.

The twins walked in, they had traded the flats for heels, and their black and white hair was styled in a bun. They both wore a necklace that had the letter Y dangling off the chain.

"Hello! I'm Yasuna-" Yasuna started.

"-and I'm Yuki-" Yuki continued

"-and we're Misami sisters!" They finished in unison. I grinned, poking the girl in front of me. She was wearing a guys uniform, and I didn't blame her. She turned around, and I was face to face with Haruhi.

"Haru?!" I whisper-screamed. Haruhi smirked and put a finger to her lips.

"Come to Music Room 3 after school, we can talk then." She whispered, giving me a wink.

I smirked back at her.

"Eager for me to see your boyfriend Haru?" I asked.

She blushed and sputtered. Shooting me a playful glare, she punched my arm lightly.

"Shut up Lu." She said.

I giggled, and looked over to see Yuki and Yasuna slide in on opposite sides of me. Yasuna sat on my left, and Yuki was on my right, which was opposite of where they usually sit. The teacher was called out of the room for a second, and the twins from earlier turned around to face us.

"I'm Hikaru-" The one on the left of Haruhi started

"-I'm Kaoru-" the one on the right continued. I noticed his voice was higher than his twin, and his eyes were a deeper amber. His eyes were an unspoken mystery, making me wonder just what was going on in his head.

"-and we're the Hitchiin twins!" They exclaimed in unison.

I knew who was who, and I gave them a smirk.

"So Haru, I'm guessing you can tell them apart too?" I smirked.

She laughed a little, and nodded.

"Does that mean she can tell us apart too?" The Hittchin twins and the Misami twins said in unison.

We laughed. "Yes, we can." We said in perfect sync.

The Hitachiin twins smirked and stood, pulling two green hats out of nowhere.

"Do you want to play a game?" They asked.

The two sisters smirked at the boys.

"Only if you agree to play ours."

Sharing a look, they nodded.

They put the hats on, grinning.

"Which one is Hikaru?" They asked.

"The one on the right, of course." The twins stated in unison, rolling their eyes.

"Uh oh-" The twins started.

"Don't even try it. We know we're right." The sisters stated, waving them off.

"Honestly, you should have made it easier." Yasuna grinned.

"That was a dumb game. It easy to tell you apart." Yuki said, grinning as they shared a high-five.

The Hitchiin twins looked at each other, identical expressions of awe on their faces.

Lucy smiled. "I told you so."

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

Jade and Kazumi walked into the third year classroom, trying not to trip or be awkward. Jade was skilled in the 'being awkward area.

Jade wrote her name on the board.

"I'm Jade Sayama." She said in a quiet voice.

"Umm, I like to paint and sing..that's all. Gomen." She said bowing.

Many guys in the class swooned, saying how shy girls were so cute.

Kazumi raised a black eyebrow, blue eyes gleaming.

"I'm Kazumi Saiakya." she said, words coming out cheerily.

"I like to hang out with friends, read, and match make!" She cheered, whistling as she walked to her seat.

Many guys lifted their eyebrows, intrigued by her cheery attitude.

Jade flicked her on the forehead, crimson orbs gleaming with playfulness.

Kazumi poked her tongue out at Jade, whining as she rubbed at her forehead.

"Takashi, I think it's time we add a female branch of the host club, don't you?" A cheerful voice said. Jade looked to where it came from, detecting a sly undertone.

She saw a small blonde boy, and giant raven-haired one. Smiling to herself, she made it a goal to talk to them later.

* * *

 **Ta-da, here's a new chapter!**

 **Question Time:**

 **Do you/Have you read any of my other stories? If so, which one(s)?**

 **Until Next Time:**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	3. Pull the stick out of your ass, lady

**Sorry I took so long guys! I try to stay one chapter ahead so I can upload the next one if I go away somewhere and don't have the time to write, so I did that. Also, can we please get more reviews? I would like to know what you think.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **nerdswillruletheworld:** _okey._

 **Writer and Reader D:** _I UPDATED AGAIN!_

 **Repeating Simple Phrases:** _Thank you!_

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Sei walked into classroom 2-A, a small-fake-smile making it's way to her face.

"I'm Sei Akiyana. I look forward to being your classmate this year." Sei said, bowing.

She made her way to the back row without answering any questions. Sitting down, she noted that there were two boys in front of her, one over-exited blonde, and an interested looking black-haired one.

Resting her chin in her palm, she smirked.

" _So, I am met with Lucy's brother and Kyoya Ootori._ " She almost laughed, but refrained from doing so. Pulling out her notebook and phone, she opened to a page that already had all of the information that was taught.

She debated pulling out her writing book, but decided against it and pulled out her laptop, pretending to take notes on that. She was actually writing during this time. She put her earbuds in, which blended in with her hair, so no one saw them.

Once class was over, she saved her draft of the latest chapter so far and sighed, rubbing her temples.

" _This ought to be interesting_." she smirked, waiting for the next teacher to come in.

* * *

Lucy was internally panicking.

Not because she was going to see her father. No, that wasn't it.

It was just that her grandmother was going to be there, along with the Haninozukas.

Kazumi patted her leg as they pulled up to the mansion.

"You'll be fine, hun." she whispered in Lucy's ear.

Kazumi was missing a little bit of school so Lucy had a familiar face with her. It was their last period of their first day, so it wasn't too important

Lucy nodded. "Thanks Zumi." she said, using her nickname for the motherly figure.

The limo door opened. "Remember, stay honest. Me and the girls will be back to get you. Just calm down. We'll go make sure you can annoy the gingers some more after you get back, and we can always get ice cream before then."

Lucy nodded, slapping her self lightly on the cheeks.

"I can do this." she said, stepping out.

"Now go get 'em tiger!" she grinned.

Lucy nodded.

The butler shut the door, and Lucy walked up to the house, watching as maids opened it.

"Ah, Heartfillia-sama, Souh and Haninozuka-sama's are waiting for you." The maid in front of her said.

Lucy nodded, falling into step with her as the maid led her down the halls.

"Here we are, Hearfillia-sama." The maid bowed.

Lucy nodded numbly, putting on a business facade, as she walked into the room.

Closing the door, she was greeted with the gaze of her 'grandmother'.

"Hmmph. Is this the other illegitimate child?" she asked the chairman.

She was old, with wrinkling features. Her gray hair was pulled back into a twist, and her brown eyes roamed over Lucy as if she was a lesser being.

Lucy met her gaze, silently challenging her to a battle of wits that she knew this woman wouldn't win.

"Yes I am." she said, a passive expression gracing her face.

"You do realize you are in the presence of a Souh, correct?" Her 'grandmother' asked, eyeing her outfit.

"You do realize you are in the presence of a Heartfillia, right?" Lucy mimicked, tilting her head to the side innocently.

She could hear the sharp intake of breath come from the other people in the room, and she resisted the urge to smirk.

"Now, I could care less about my outfit, but what I do care about is that stick up your ass." She smirked, dropping all formality.

"So before we start the meeting, you need to get it removed from your ass." she smiled.

"How dare you say such improper things to a lady! Who are you to say such things to me?" Her 'grandmother' asked furiously.

"I am the owner of the Heartfillia Railways , which, may I remind you, has about 10 times the money the Souh family has _on it's own_. The Hearfillia Konzern has also branched out, and I now own bookstores, private schools, and much, much more. It's branched out a lot since Jude died, and I am running it. I built that company from the ground up while in Magnolia. " Lucy answered.

"Hmmph." she said.

Lucy didn't miss the brief flash of respect that flashed through her eyes, and she knew the woman would be considering her as a heir soon enough.

If Tamaki wanted it, she would give him the company. Otherwise, it would just be another thing for her to keep track of.

"Now, Father, I have come to say hello to you, and to inform you that I am meeting Tamaki this afternoon. I ask that you come to the mansion tonight, along with Tamaki." she bowed.

"Haninozuka-sensei, and Aunt Meichi, I would also like you to come to the dinner as well, and we can talk then. Now, Haninozuka-sensei, I ask that you take me under your wing and train me in martial arts." she bowed, with her eyes closed.

She felt a fist come towards her and she caught it.

"Sensei, I ask that you refrain from testing me." Lucy smiled, opening her eyes.

"Call me Yoirhisa-sensei." A gruff voice responded.

"Of course." Lucy responded, letting out a bright smile.

A buff man stood in front of her. He was tall, and had blue eyes and and brown hair. He wore a black suit, red tie, and white undershirt.

The woman let out a sigh.

"Lucy-san, I apologize for his actions." she said, grabbing her husband's arm

"Ah, no need to apologize Aunt Meichi!" Lucy cheered. "He is my uncle, after all!" she laughed.

Meichi let out a sigh and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy!" she cheered.

Lucy beamed up at her. "I have a feeling we'll be good friends."

* * *

Lucy climbed in the limo, relived.

Kazumi gave her a bright smile.

"How did it go?" Kazumi asked.

Lucy grinned. "Well, I told the old woman to take the stick out of her ass."

Sei almost spit out the tea she was drinking. Kazumi and the twins giggled.

"You did what?" she asked, eyes wide.

Lucy grinned at her. "Heartfillia family, remember?"

Sei nodded, sinking back into the plush seats of the limo.

* * *

Soon enough, they arrived at the school and made their way to the 3rd music room.

Opening the door, Lucy almost choked on the rose petals.

"I'm sorry princesses, we are closed for the day." A tall blonde one said, walking over. He kissed Lucy's hand, offering her a rose.

Lucy met his violet eyes with a smirk.

"You really shouldn't try to flirt with your sister, Tamaki."

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Ooooh! It's getting good!**

 **Question Time!:**

 _ **Ask me a question! Anything you want, just no creepy/stalker-ish stuff.**_

 **Until Next Time:**

 _ **~Madi~**_


End file.
